


Hogwarts Food Form

by Timetravel2hogwarts



Series: Redo of Harry Potter (cus why not? ) [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Food Form, Gen, Hogwarts, idk - Freeform, it's for my other fic, what else should i add?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-26 06:41:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30101868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Timetravel2hogwarts/pseuds/Timetravel2hogwarts
Summary: Not exactly sure what to put here, I mean, it's just a food form for students and teachers .
Series: Redo of Harry Potter (cus why not? ) [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2120478
Kudos: 1





	Hogwarts Food Form

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so basically when I was re-watching the movies. I noticed that nowhere did they ask Harry or anybody else if they had any allergies or other dietary restrictions which I kinda found to be weird tbh.  
> I don't remember if it was in the books or not but ya...  
> (It's been a long time since I last read the books.)  
> So I decided to make my own food form!  
> It's for my fic: Which one? (please read it.)  
> So anyways, here it is!!  
> Please comment if you liked it or not and if I could improve it in any way.

** Hogwarts Food Form **

Here at Hogwarts, we believe every child is special and have their own strengths and weaknesses and have their own dietary preferences, because of this Hogwarts gives out Food Forms at the start of every year so that the students can enjoy the meals they like without worrying whether or not the foods they eat goes against their beliefs and/or their dietary restrictions.

Please tick next to the bullet point if you/your child requires one of the following dietary needs **(please note: If none are selected, it will be assumed that the child has no special dietary requirements)** :

  * Kosher menu (kosher meat used only (for meat dishes), however, tofu substitutes can be added **[optional]** )
  * Halal menu (Halal meat used only [for meat dishes], no pork)
  * Vegetarian (no meat products, however, eggs can be added **[optional]** )
  * Vegan (No animal products)



Other dietary restrictions **(if any)** :

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Allergies **(if any)** :

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Spice preference **(please select one or more)** :

  * None
  * Mild
  * Medium
  * Hot
  * Extra hot



Cuisine preference **(please select one or more)** :

  * European
  * South Asian
  * East Asian
  * American




End file.
